More than Survivors
by MoonThorn93
Summary: In a post-Voldemort world Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger find that first loves don't have to be your last and that life is about more than just surviving.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They didn't know. None of them understood. How could they? Sure they lost friends and loved ones too, but not like me. I always had to be the strong one. The one who kept Harry from falling apart, the one who kept Ron from making a complete arse of himself (not that I did such a good job). I couldn't even prevent him from dying in my arms. "Smartest witch of her age" and I couldn't even save the man I loved.

There are a few who can truly understand my pain. Harry can but he just wants to move on with his life, try to make happy memories with Ginny and those Weasleys that remained. The only other person who truly understands me is Remus. He lost three of his closest friends in this war and the only family he truly has left was little Teddy. Tonks was gone. Sirius, James, and Lily were all gone. He understood. He was there when my parents house was destroyed with them in it. He was the one Ron died to save. And now he was the man I was living with at Grimmauld Place.

We weren't exactly living together like a couple. Well, we weren't sexually involved. Other than that we did act like a married couple. I went to work in the mornings and Remus worked a few hours here and there at Flourish and Blotts. Most of the time he was home to make dinner and then he, Teddy and I would eat together. Afterwards Remus and I would do the dishes together and spend time with Teddy reading and playing with him. I was truly content. Or I thought I was. I did t find out how lonely and upset I was until Remus and I got back from Tonks' funeral.

**Author's Note:**

**This is only my second fanfic, and my first multi-chapter one at that so any useful reviews would be much appreciated. Thnx. **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not my characters and I'm not making money.

Chapter 1

The day of the funeral dawned bright and clear and cheerful. It was so Tonks-like that I almost started crying as soon as I woke up. Then I reminded myself that I needed to be the strong one, for my boys. That made me pause. A few months ago the men I considered "my boys" were Harry and Ron, but now my boys were Remus and Teddy. At that realization I sat down on the edge of my bed in shock. That was the way that Remus found me.

"Hey 'Mione are you ready to go... Hey, what's wrong?" Remus walked over and sat down next to me on my bed. He looked concerned.

"It's nothing Remus I'm fine. We've got to get going. Is Teddy ready?" I tried to act cheery and I tried to act strong but I knew that I wasn't fooling Remus. The look he gave me confirmed it and also told me we'd talk later. We then grabbed Teddy and headed out.

The service was sweet. It was so like Tonks and I had a hard time keeping my emotions in check. I sat there next to Remus who was holding a very confused Teddy. I watched the tears work their way down Remus' face. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezed in thanks and held tight.

After the service Andromeda took Teddy. She told us that she would really like a part of her daughter with her today. Remus handed him over and he and I left.

We ended up at a muggle bar not far from where I'd grown up. We then proceeded to get completely drunk before heading home. Once back at Grimmauld Place again we grabbed the first full bottle of firewhiskey we saw and we crashed on a couch in the library.

Grief makes people do funny things, things they never would have done on their own. Thus, two of the least likely people you'd probably ever think we're drunk out if their minds. And when you're that drunk you completely forget that there are things that shouldn't be said. Lines that shouldn't be crossed. Clothes that should always stay on.

Most of that night was fuzzy up until that point but then it became increasingly clear. I was sitting next to Remus on the couch, passing the bottle of firewhiskey back to him, because we were so far gone we didn't even care about glasses. That's when he said it.

"Mione do you know how pretty you are?" I paused. No one had really ever called me pretty, maybe my parents but I was their only child so they were biased.

"What do you mean Remus?"

"You've got such pretty brown eyes, like chocolate. I love chocolate. And your skin is so soft," he began to stroke my cheek. It felt really nice and I was having a hard time remembering why the feelings growing in the pit of my stomach were a bad idea.

"Remus, my skin isn't all soft. I have scars all over." I took off my jumper to show him the word "mudblood" carved into my arm. He kissed it.

"I'm a werewolf. I have scars too. They don't make you any less desirable to me." I looked up into his eyes and he continued. "We've both been through a war, a war where you're best friend was constantly hunted. Those scars you are a proof that you've survived."

He gave me a hungry look then and I was confused until I realized that I was shirtless in front of him. I was slightly frightened when he moved closer, his hand resting on my thigh. "I want you." I was shocked. Then he kissed me and the world tipped.

His tongue sought entrance to my mouth and I quickly submitted. Then, as his tongue slid in his hands began to move and explore my body. They caressed my back and stomach, tracing the scars I had. I began to move my hands as well. Soon his shirt was off and he growled at me "upstairs, now." I didn't object at he pulled me towards his bedroom. I found that I couldn't. I wanted this too. I wanted to find out what it feels like to be connected to another person. I needed this, and Remus did too.

AN: sorry for the abrupt ending to the chapter it was getting much longer than I would've liked. Please review! Thnx.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Reason for M rating here!**

**Chapter 2 **

We entered Remus' room and began kissing again. It was fantastic and I'd never felt anything like it before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. After that it was a mad scramble to remove clothing. I had trouble removing his pants because my hands were shaking so badly.

All too soon we were naked before eachother and lying on the bed kissing again. That's when I felt it, his erection lying heavily on my thigh. It was long and thick and the feel of that sobered me quickly. I began to pull away from Remus and when I finally managed it he looked at me confusedly.

"Mione? Is everything alright?"

"No Remus, we shouldn't be doing this. We're drunk and I don't want us to regret this in the morning." His hands began moving again, this time focused on my naked breasts. He cupped them in his hands and started to gently knead them.

"What if I'm not going to regret this in the morning? What if I need this?" He looked at me searchingly and then moved his head down. Before I knew what he was doing my nipple was in his mouth being laved by his tongue. His now free hand crept down my stomach to my core.

I started moaning. His hands and mouth felt so good. I didn't know my body could ever feel this good. I didn't think it could get any better, but as that thought ran through my head Remus found my clitoris.

"Remus... Remus. Merlin, yes!" I didn't even know what I was saying as he began to circle his callused thumb around me. He worked me fast then slow and Sweet Merlin did it feel good. He looked up at me and then switched breasts. My hands had been holding onto the sheets until this point but now I moved them to the back of his head.

"Doesn't this feel good? Why would you want me to stop?" I opened my eyes to see the mischievous look in his. A look that showed Remus was truly a Marauder.

"Gods Remus, don't stop! More, please more!" I begged and he responded to my pleas by inserting a finger into me. He then started moving it in and out. My hips started moving with him. I then reached down in between us to grab his erection. I had no experience with this but I tried. I began to move my hand uncertainly.

Remus moaned and I stopped. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "Remus? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Gods yes Mione. It felt so good. Why would you think otherwise? You're... Gods you're a virgin." He looked shocked. "Gods Mione I can't do this. I can't take this from you." Apparently the news had sobered him.

"Remus? Please. Please I want this. Don't stop now. Don't stop now."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure Remus please." He moved in between my thighs, his erection settling against my core. He then began to rock against me, grinding. "We're going to go slow love, nice and easy. This will hurt." With that he inserted the head of his penis into me.

He looked down at me and kissed me, before quickly thrusting into me entirely. I yelped as he broke through my hymen, the pain racing through my body. He held me as the tears slid down my face, planting kisses where they fell.

Soon the pain was just a dull ache and I could appreciate the feeling of being filled by him. I started moving my hips to show him it was alright to continue. He took things from there. His hands rested by my head as he began to thrust slowly. I looked up at him and smiled as pleasure began to build.

"Remus... Remus. Oh! It... It feels... Merlin it feels so good. Faster," I started to mumble, but he heard and he began to move faster and deeper. Every thrust hitting my cervix and causing me to yelp. I'd never felt so good in my whole life. Then he hit it, that mysterious spot hidden inside my body and the world around me shattered into pieces. "Remus!"

He thrust a few more times until he himself was overcome by the clenching of my body around his. He held still over me as his come poured out into my body, filling me. Then he collapsed on top of me before rolling off.

"Thank you Hermione. Gods that was fantastic." He snuggled me under his arm.

"Remus I never... never knew I could feel like this. That was amazing!" I curled into him even further and put my head on his chest. He pulled up the blankets we'd kicked down to the bottom of the bed and I lay there stroking the hair on his chest until he fell asleep. With a smile on my face I soon followed. I didn't know what would happen to us now, but I hoped that somehow this could continue.

AN: Please review it's very much appreciated. Thnx.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

**Chapter 3 **

The next morning I woke up in bed alone. I moved to see if Remus was anywhere nearby and the ache of everything hit me. I was so sore. Muscles I had never acknowledged before now were screaming at me in pain and I whimpered. Remus then walked into the room, wearing only trousers and holding what looked to be bottles of pain potion. He handed one to me and I quickly gulped it down.

"Thank you."

"No problem Mione." He sat down on the bed next to me and I realized my naked state. I quickly pulled the sheet around me, earning an amused look from my friend. Then the amused look changed into a concerned one. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" I looked up at him in shock, meeting his eyes.

"No! No you didn't hurt me." I looked down and began to fiddle with the sheet. "The only thing that hurts is my lower half and that only hurts a little. It was just a slight ache and that was taken care of by the potion." I felt embarrassed.

"Hey, hey look at me. It's okay." He took my chin in his hand and lifted my gaze to his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing. We're both adults and can behave as such." I smiled at him. Then I got a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Remus? What happens now?"

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"I mean for us. What happens now? We slept together Remus and... and I don't want that to be a mistake." He looked serious for a minute and then smiled.

"It wasn't a mistake for me, maybe not the best timing, but it wasn't a mistake. Does this feel like a mistake?" He took my hand and placed it on his crotch where I could feel an erection growing. "I wouldn't want more if it was a mistake. And believe me Hermione I want a lot more." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

With my hand still in his lap he kissed me. It soon grew to more than just the chaste kiss it started as.

"What... what time is it?"

"It's just after nine. Andromeda flooed, she's keeping Teddy for the next few days." He began kissing me again and I responded. The sheet fell down to my waist and Remus took advantage of that, his hands coming up to cup my breasts.

His mouth opened against mine and his tongue sought an entrance I granted. I wrapped my arms around him, one against his lower back and the other holding his head to mine. He leaned over pushing my back into the bed. I groaned when he pulled away from me. He was back quickly, his trousers gone. The sheet was torn from my lower half and then he was on me again, kissing me.

As our tongues dueled his hands moved across my body to my breasts and between my thighs. He pulled away from my mouth and at my moan of distress he smiled that mischievous smile of his and began kissing down my body. He paused at my breasts laving them with his tongue and then blowing cool air until they were hard little points. I then reached down to his head to pull him back to me, thinking that he was finished. Instead he pulled away and moved lower yet kissing down my abdomen and tickling me with his facial hair. He continued lower and lower till he was kissing my pubic hair. He looked up at me and smirked and then licked me. His tongue found my clitoris and he played with it. Sucking it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. My hands were in his hair holding him to me as my hips began to thrust lightly. I could feel him smile against me as he pushed a finger inside me.

I moaned. I couldn't speak at all. All I could do was moan and whimper and grind myself on him. He removed his fingers and inserted his tongue, licking up inside me. Gods it felt good. This continued for a short while. Then he moved his mouth back to my clit and inserted a couple fingers into me. I was bucking underneath him so close to my orgasm. I scratched his scalp and he moaned. The moan sending me screaming over the edge.

He moved up beside me as I lay panting. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... Yes I'm fine it's just no one has ever done that to me before. That felt so good!" He laughed at me and pulled me close to kiss me again. I tasted my own come on his lips and it gave me an idea.

I shoved Remus onto his back and continued to kiss him. I moved down his body. I licked his nipples much like he had my own causing him to moan. I then continued on down his stomach tickling his navel with my tongue. I continued down. Remus panicked and grabbed my shoulders.

"What? Hermione! What are you doing?" I ignored him and continued on until I was facing his erection. I glanced up, looking into Remus' eyes. Then I licked him. He gasped. I put my mouth around him and sucked. I had next to no idea what I was doing but I was trying. "Yes Mione like that," Remus groaned. I continued on grabbing him at the root and using my hand where my small mouth would not fit. I had tried to fit all of him in but I'd gagged.

I kept going up and down, speeding up then slowing. Moans came from above my head and a slight thrusting accompanied them. I pulled back and looked at Remus. "Mione, please," he whimpered. I dove back down. "Merlin woman!" I hummed at his words and almost gagged again as he thrust hard into my mouth and came. I swallowed down as much as I could even though some still spilled out and dripped down to my chin.

I wiped it up with my fingers and then licked it up. I wasn't sure if I truly enjoyed the taste but I did enjoy making Remus moan and quiver like that. I smiled up at him and moved up to curl in his arms.

"Did... did I do alright?" I was hesitant. This whole part of my life was new to me and I was as eager to learn as I had ever been.

"What would make you think I was displeased?" He turned slightly and looked down at me. "You didn't need to do that in the first place Hermione. I am amazed you did and it felt amazing." He leaned down and kissed me.

"What time is it?" He looked.

"Not yet ten. Come, we'll sleep for a little while longer and then get some lunch. We have a lot to talk about." I snuggled into him more.

"Alright. We'll talk after lunch." With that we both quickly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

AN: Reviews? Please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay for this chapter.

Chapter 4

A few hours later I woke up in Remus' arms. I manouvered out of them and went to the loo. Agter getting showered and dressed I woke Remus and began to prepare a lunch for the two of us.

As I finished a damp and shirtless Remus joined me in the kitchen. We sat down to eat the sandwiches and fruit salad I'd made. The lunch was quiet, the only sounds were those of chewing and the clink of our utensils against the plates. Remus cleaned the dishes and we moved to the library.

The awkwardness that had been lurking in the shadows all morning leapt at us and draped itself over us. We sat on the couch next to eachother waiting, hoping the other would begin the conversation. Just as I was about to speak Remus started.

"Mione, I didn't hurt you did I? I know I asked you earlier, but I just wanted to make sure."

"As I told you earlier this morning I'm fine. I was a bit sore when I first woke up, but I feel fine now. But, another question that was asked earlier, what happens now? Remus we just came from your wife's funeral, got completely drunk and then had sex. How exactly do we move on from that?" He looked at me almost sadly, and yet full of hope.

"I was hoping that we could see where this can go. Is that something that you're okay with? If it's not, we can continue on as we did before last night. And if you recall we were sober this morning when we pleasured eachother." I blushed but i couldn't argue with him. He was right, I was completely sober this morning when he and I orally pleasured one another. "Hermione? Please say something. Please tell me I'm not some scarred old man you never want to see again let alone sleep with again." I could hear the fear in his voice and I looked up into his eyes before I answered.

"Remus, you will never be some scarred old man to me. The age difference is great, I will say but we've been through so much together even before last night. I could never look at you as anything less than my friend and hopefully my lover. I enjoy the time I spend with you and I want it to continue both in and out of the bedroom." I looked away and blushed as I finished my words, but a gentle hand on my face brought my gaze back to his.

"Are you certain? I make no promises of love. I just lost my wife a few months ago and only finally finished mourning her a few hours ago. Damn the Ministry for waiting so long for her funeral. Damn them." I watched him, thinking that I would see anger, but there was only a sadness and a deep pain that I could understand. It was hard for me to move on after the war myself. I did the only thing I could think of at the time and I hugged him.

"Remus, I understand. You know I do. Ron's funeral was only two weeks ago. It's hard to say goodbye to someone you know has been gone for a long time. The only things holding me together anymore are you and little Teddy. I fear what I would have done without you." I got up and moved to stand by the window and stare out of it with my arms wrapped around me. "Even with the two of you, there were days when I didn't want to live anymore. Days where I wanted nothing more than to take a knife to my arm or throat, or take a potion that would make me sleep and never wake up. There were days I actually held the knife to my arm and if you look closely enough you can see the little scars from it. I could never go through with it and if anyone ever asked about them I would just say they were from the time Bellatrix tortured me. Why would you want that around your son? Why do you even allow me to stay here? I'm so broken Remus, I'm so broken and alone. Ron is gone, my parents are gone, the Weasleys left me because I remind them too much about what they've lost. Harry is one of them now, a part of that family I thought I belonged with." Against my will tears started to stream down my face and it could be heard in my voice. I leaned against the window and cried. Then I felt arms around me and I felt warm and safe.

"Shh, shh, Hermione. You'll never be alone again. You have me and Teddy and we love you. You're a part of our family and I think even Dora would have approved if she could've had the chance. Don't you ever hurt yourself again. You hear me?" He turned me around to face him and gripped my shoulders tightly in his arms. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. You're not alone Mione. The four people I cared about most in this world died and left me all alone. For almost thirteen years I thought Sirius had betrayed our friendship and just when I'd finally gotten him back he went through that blasted Veil. Then Dora came into my life, right when I needed something to pull me out of the dark. She was that bright and clumsy person who managed to even get me to laugh, and she gave me Teddy who is now the best thing I have about my life. Don't you dare leave me too. I know we haven't even had a physical relationship for more than a day but I feel like it's been so much longer than that. If you weren't here I might have left Teddy to Andromeda and offed myself too. You were right when you said no one else understands, but I understand. Let me be there for you Hermione and together we'll keep on." I looked up at him and smiled. Then on impulse I pulled his face to meet mine and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Alright Remus, we'll keep eachother in check. Now I have some errands to run in town we're out of grocceries. Would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love to. Go grab your purse and we'll go out for the day." He squeezed me quickly before pushing me away so that we could go get ready to leave.

Author's Note:

Don't exactly know where that came from but I hope y'all like it. Please review so I can know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shopping with Remus was enjoyable and something I soon regretted not doing sooner. Remus was like a child at times, every time we passed chocolate he had to stop and smell it the way people do flowers. And I was having a hard time whenever we passed a bookshop, Remus was as well but since he worked in a book shop it was easier for him to pass them by.

We managed to spend all day out on the streets of London and decided to stay out for dinner and a movie. With a quick charm the food was packed away in a pocket of my purse with cooling charms to prevent spoilage. Then we found a nice little restaurant off the tourist path that had wonderful steak for Remus and pasta for me. The chatter at dinner was of work and to those around us we looked like a long established couple.

As we headed home Remus held my hand in his and I wrapped around his arm. I felt safe and loved, for the first time in a long time I was happy and when we made love that night it was soft and sweet and gentle. Maybe my heart can heal, maybe I can feel whole again.

AN: just a sort of calm before the storm hits


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Days went by. Remus and I returned to work and Teddy came home. Anyone looking at us would see us as we'd been before, at least if they looked during the day. At night things changed. Soft whimpers, moans and even screams could be heard amongst the creaking of the ancient bed in the old Order headquarters. Along with these sounds were pleas and words of love. Only the two of us truly knew what happened behind the doors of that room. Not even Teddy knew. To him I was Mi just as I'd always been and if he saw lingering touches, smoldering looks and kisses, well he was too young to understand at the time.

Shortly after the full moon I got an assignment from work. The Department of Research in the Ministry of Magic was a little known department with a plethora of materials and a great lack of personnel, so when the Egyptian Ministry contacted us about a relic they could not identify I was chosen to utilize the Library at Alexandria and aid them. It was like a dream come true for me and I was quite excited to go. Muggles thought that the library had been burnt to the ground with little surviving the fire, but few even amongst wizards knew that there was a wizarding section that had been protected via spells and was still in existence. To be asked to go was a great honor indeed and I didn't want to pass this chance up. My only regret was that I would be in Egypt and my boys would be alone in Grimmauld Place.

That night when I entered the house I kissed Remus and Teddy on their cheeks and told them that I had great news. We sat down to the roast Remus had made and I began.

"I just got a wonderful opportunity at work! I've been asked to go on an assignment." Remus looked up, confused.

"I thought you worked in research?"

"I do, but the Egyptian Minister contacted us about a relic and they can't quite figure out what it is. They want me to come to Alexandria and have a look around their library to see if I can find anything on it. Apparently their research team is hopeless."

"When you say library, do you mean... THE library at Alexandria?" he gawked.

"Yes! They picked me because of my recommendations and because I'm Harry's friend." I paused for a second and received a look of understanding. "I hate that I will always be known as part of the Golden Trio. We're not even a duo anymore. Harry barely talks to me and only ever sees me when he's visiting Teddy." I attempted to not sound as hurt as I felt by that. Harry and I had been through so much together, even without Ron. Did I mean nothing anymore? I caught Remus looking at me as I finished my meal. I smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach my eyes.

"When do you leave?"

"A week from Monday. They want to make sure I have everything I'll need."

"How long will you be gone?" he asked quietly.

"A week, probably more. It all depends on how long the research takes. It should be less than a month though."

"A month!" he shouted. The shock was obvious in his voice. "If that's the case Miss Granger I suggest you wash these dishes tonight. I think Teddy needs to go to bed so you and I can have some alone time."

"Alright." I kissed Teddy good night and his hair turned brown and curly. I smiled at him. Teddy could tell that I was upset and in his own way he was cheering me up.

The dishes were finished quickly and Remus was waiting in our room when I finally got up stairs. I don't know when I started thinking of it as our room, but since I spent all my nights in that bed with Remus and I had my own dresser there I suppose it is now more than just Remus' room. We sat next to each other on the bed and continued talking.

"I'm really excited about this, but at the same time I don't want to go. Everything is still so new and, I'm scared it will change." I looked up at Remus and in that glance I tried to show all my emotions and what I couldn't find words for.

"It's okay Mione. Teddy and I will be fine without you and I'll be here waiting whenever you get back. Now, as much as I love talking with you there is something else I love even more," he grinned. Then he kissed me, hard. It was all teeth and tongues and searching hands ripping off clothing with a complete disregard to keeping it in one piece.

In the blink of an eye Remus was on top of me and inside me. I'd never known him to be that brutal, forceful yes but this was something else entirely. I was sure my hips would be bruised come morning and a pain potion may be in order as well.

Remus continued thrusting, but then he pulled out entirely.

"On your hands and knees," he growled. This was new. We'd never really done anything but the typical missionary style, unless it involved oral sex, but I listened to him. There was something about the easy his voice deepened and his eyes grew darker.

Without warning he thrust back inside me. Merlin, did it feel good. He seemed even bigger and it felt different, a good different. I could feel myself getting closer to orgasm and told him so. "Hang on. I'm almost there too." and with his words his fingers moved to my clit and I was coming, my muscles clenching around him brought on his own orgasm and we screamed each others names as we came.

We collapsed ad Remus spelled us clean before we snuggled up together exhausted. The last words I heard before falling asleep were "I'll miss you, my own."

AN: please review. I love hearing what y'all are thinking.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Dear Remus,

What can I say about Egypt?It's hot, dry, and sandy but full of more culture than I could ever dream of. The best part is Alexandria. The costal city teems with life and I get to be a part of it all. I don't leave the library much but when I do get the chance to be out in the city I am amazed. Everything is so lively and bright and quite welcoming. I wish you could be here with me, both of you. I've actually figured out what I came here for. It turns out that the Egyptians found an old Pharaoh's scepter but it acted funny. It belonged to Cleopatra herself and was in actuality her wand. Cleopatra was a muggle born witch and a parslemouth. From what we unearthed on the scepter they want me to stay another few weeks to find out more about her. I know I've already been gone for three but this is so wonderful and it gives me a chance to train their research team better. My only regret is that I will be away from you longer.

In any case I hope you're well and that you've been eating properly. I know the full moon is in the next week so please be safe during that. Give all my love to Teddy and tell him his Mi says hi. I'm not sure what else to say... Just stay well and I'll be home as soon as I can.

With love,

Mione

After finishing the letter I ran to the owlery to mail off my letter. Then I met up with my friend Isis. She was the best researcher the Egyptians had and we quickly connected.

We were eating at one of the local cafés and began chatting about our day. I started to tease her about Peter, one of the archivists at the library.

"Isis, I don't know why you're so shy. It's obvious that he likes you too. I've seen you two exchanging looks all the time. Why don't you ask him out?"

"I could never do that! The man asks the woman out its just not right the other way around. " her shock and indignation at my comment made me giggle.

"Sis sometimes men need a push, believe me. There was a guy that I liked for the longest time and because I didn't make the first move I missed out on so much that we could have had together." I frowned down into my coffee.

"Are you talking about Ron?"

"Yeah. I told you about him. I know I've got Remus now, but Ron will always be my first love. If I'd said something sooner then maybe I would've had more with him." Isis smiled softly at me and took my hand in hers.

"We never know what life will bring us Mione. You know that. You lost a friend and a potential life mate, but you have a family now. You have Remus and his little boy and it is obvious that you care very much for them. You smile every time you think of them. I've noticed."

"I love them. I love them so much. They've saved me from myself. Oh Sis, I just want to go home." I had to try hard to prevent myself from crying as I thought of Remus and Teddy.

"It's just a few more weeks, maybe sooner. Come on let's go into work, sooner we do our research the sooner you can get home." she stood and pulled me with her out of the cafe and off to work. I laughed at her exuberance. She was right though, the sooner we got our work done the sooner I could see my boys again.

AN: Please review I do greatly enjoy hearing from y'all and I'm so sorry for the long wait.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'd been in Egypt for around a month when it started to happen. Isis and I had just started eating at our favorite cafe when the smell on a passing waiter's tray hit me and I had to sprint for the nearest toilet to throw up. I was starting to get concerned as this wasn't the first time this had happened. I'd been sicking up almost every morning for the past week and I was becoming concerned. From the look on Isis' face I was not alone in my worries.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

"I guess not Isis. This isn't the first time it's happened but I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe you should go see a healer? My friend Rebecca is a healer, do you want me to see if she's free? She's quite discreet and very good at what she does." I gave my friend a relieved look and took her up on that offer.

Later that afternoon I was sitting on a comfortable couch in Rebecca's front room awaiting my turn. My name was called and Isis and I followed the nurse back to the exam room to meet Rebecca.

Upon seeing each other Isis and Rebecca hugged and kissed cheeks, while I sat down an compared the two women as they stood together. Isis with her olive skin tone and matching dark hair and eyes stood shorter than Rebecca. The healer must have been close to six feet tall and with her creamy white skin and dark auburn hair she looked more Irish than Egyptian.

I looked back to her face and noticed the ocean blue eyes staring at me and I blushed. She just smiled.

"You must be Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you." I took her offered hand and returned the sentiment. "Now what seems to be the problem?" I looked to Isis who smiled and nodded at me before I started my description.

"Well, I've been feeling quite tired lately, no matter how much I sleep. And I can't seem to keep my food down. The slightest scent can send me running for the nearest rubbish bin or toilet." Rebecca was taking notes and looked up from her clip board.

"Hermione I'm going to ask some very personal questions and I'd like you to answer me as honestly as possible, alright?" I nodded. "Now are you sexually active?" Another nod. "And when you were having sex what kind of contraception did you use? Muggle, potion, spell?" At her words I could feel all the blood draining from my face. I felt panicked. "Oh dear, you didn't use any precautions did you Hermione?" I shook my head.

"No, the first time was rather spur of the moment and we were together for less than a month before I was sent here. Am I... am I pregnant?" My voice grew shrill. Rebecca just smiled and Isis squeezed my hand.

"We won't know for sure until we test. If you'll lie back dear this wont take long at all. A simple spell and we'll know if congratulations are in order."

I lay back along the exam table and my abdomen was exposed. With a flick of her wand Rebecca had a ball of light hovering over my stomach, and as I watched that light changed to a deep purple. I looked questionably at Rebecca who smiled reassuringly and confirmed my thoughts. "It would appear Hermione that you are around two months pregnant. Congratulations!"

The world around me began to spin. A baby? I was having a baby? What will Remus think? How on earth will I tell him? What am I going to do? With that I passed out on the exam table in that little office in Egypt. So very far away from my baby's father, from the man I was beginning to love.

Author's Note: first and foremost I offer my most humble apologies for making you wait so long for this latest installment. I do so hope you will forgive me as we'll as leave your thoughts on the new chapter. Thank you.


End file.
